1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock mechanism, and more particularly, to a lock mechanism for simultaneously locking two different casings of an electronic device and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cashier is used for storing money for merchandise exchange in a shopping mall or in a local store in daily life. Thus, the cashier has a money box for storing the money and a casing for covering internal components of the cashier. The money box is retractably installed on the casing. When the merchandise is exchanged, the money box is pulled out of the casing for the money exchange. When the merchandise exchange is done, the money box is pushed into the casing for protecting the money stored inside the money box.
Since there are large amounts of money stored in the cashier, two lock mechanisms are often used for preventing the money in the cashier from theft. One of the two lock mechanisms locks the money box and the casing for preventing the money box from being pulled out of the casing. The other one of the two lock mechanisms locks the cashier onto a fixing object, such as a ground, for preventing the cashier from being moved to other places. However, the conventional design by utilizing the two lock mechanisms results in high costs and complication of dual locking operation.